Her Angel
by RavenAzar
Summary: Sakura and Ino have been married for 3 years but what does Sakura really want? Rated M for sexual content/femslash. Incomplete femslash excluded. Will only continue if you guys say so this could mean chapters instead of a one-shot.


The nights were cold and long as _she _softly walked down the hall. The covers still left the body underneath shivering and begging for warmth as her soft hands silently opened the door. There was no voices, no recognition as clothes hit the floor in a quick motion. No one would look at each other, they wouldn't talk, just listen to the wind blow outside and the insects sing their night songs. _She_ would climb in and wrap her arms around the now warm body and pull it close.

"I love you" _she_ would mumble but no voice would reply back leaving the comment dead in the silence.

–

–

Sakura awoke to the sun on her face and her body so close to Ino's it was almost unbearable for the medicalnin. She slowly pulled away, Ino's arms just falling limp on the bed, it had been like this for 3 years, three long, sad, desperate, confused years. Sakura walked to the shower thinking of her dream, of what it meant. She felt arms wrap around her waist startling her for a quick second as she turned her head to stare into Ino's sky blue eyes. Ino kissed her playfully on the lips as she ran her hands up Sakura's wet body. Sakura kissed back just to satisfy the girl but she knew it was never enough for Ino. Sakura broke the kiss and stepped out the shower.

"I'm going to the office early" she whispered under her breath "I'll be back late, dinner is in the fridge" Ino stared at Sakura her head drooped in sadness and disappointment. She pulled her head back into the hot water not commenting on the pink haired girl's pain filled words. Sakura stumbled to their room and dressed in her clothes. She walked out of their apartment not even saying goodbye to her, Sakura cringed, wife. _'Why did I say yes all those years ago, she said she loved me and I guess that's all I was looking for and then she married me.'_ Sakura walked to Tsunade's office looking down at the road, she wasn't up for work today. She reached for the door but it was pulled open before she even touched the handle.

"Good Morning Sakura-chan" came the bright voice of Shizune. She smiled brightly at the younger girl. Sakura looked up at her with the most dead stare. Shizune's smile slowly faded but she kept her optimistic mood. She stared at the girl for a second then finally let the girl pass

"Good Morning Shizune-san" Sakura grumbled, she wasn't in the mood for Shizune's cheery voice, although she felt weird when she heard the older woman speak to her.

"Would you like to sleep some before you report to Tsunade" Shizune said softly. Sakura stopped in her tracks as she felt her cheeks warm up to the sound of the older woman's voice, it was more caring then before. Sakura turned to face Shizune who was staring at her with a warm smile and half-lidded eyes. The look was slightly breath taking with the sun behind the woman shining brightly and the wind lightly blowing her hair across her face. It was the look of a _'Pure angel'_ Sakura blinked a few times letting the image sink into her brain before she replied.

"No thank you Shizune-san" she turned back around as the door clicked shut, "I'll be going to Tsunade's office now" with that Sakura walked away holding the image of her angel, er, um, her co-worker in her head. Tsunade looked up from her paper work

"Ah, Sakura, I need you to take these to..." Sakura blanked after those words, she stared out the large window behind her teacher. She saw Shizune out there tending to some of the yard work, the older woman looked up at the window and waved to the girl. Sakura let a warm smile spread across her lips. She longed to be out there with Shizune. Sakura shook her head quickly erasing the thought and looking back down at the blond woman.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, could you repeat that?" Sakura spilled from her mouth the words sprinkled with embarrassment, Tsunade sighed slightly irritated.

"Take these files to the hospital, they have important information on some new treatments." Sakura nodded picking up the files and walking out. She passed Shizune in the hall. Shizune's eyes slid to the corner to glance at the girl as she passed by, a smirk creeping onto her face. Sakura turned her head and Shizune's head seemed to move with hers, Shizune's head moving forward to avoid the greenish eyes of Sakura. Sakura stopped walking as Tsunade's door opened, it closed quickly as Sakura put her head down.

"Hello, Shizune" Tsunade said in a more seductive voice. Sakura could hear their lips colliding in a sloppy and wet battle. She sighed and continued down the hall.

–

–

Sakura stood in the shower, she let the water wash over her body. She sighed turning the water up hotter and drowning out some noises. It was midnight and Ino was sleeping peacefully in the bed a pillow held tightly to her body, Sakura was happy to be home late she could take a shower without Ino bursting in and ruining her...the doorbell rang loudly taking Ino's place. Sakura growled and jumped out the shower putting on the nearest robe. She rushed down the hall as a fist pounded the door.

"I'm coming!" Sakura shouted. She yanked the door open glaring at the guest, it was Shizune. Shizune smiled slightly, ignoring Sakura's appearance and irritation, she held out a box

"Happy birthday, Sakura-chan" Sakura stared at the woman oddly. She lightly took the box from her hands, Shizune stood there waiting for Sakura to open it,

"You came here at midnight to tell me happy birthday?" Sakura asked. Shizune nodded and excitedly said

"Open it Sakura-chan, open it" Sakura tugged the string opening the box, she stared down at the strawberry shortcake, under the cardboard supporting the cake was a card. Sakura smiled, she loved strawberry shortcakes and would sneak them into work whenever she could. Sakura took a couple steps back and looked up at Shizune

"Come in, I'm not going to eat this alone" Shizune was confused

"What about Ino?" Sakura chuckled at Shizune's question as she waited for her to step into the house. She smiled a little

"Ino's asleep, she had a rough day and I don't want to wake her" she genuinely lied. Shizune nodded and walked in taking off her shoes and pushing the door closed. She followed Sakura to the table and sat down. Sakura set down the cake and grabbed two forks. She handed one to Shizune as she sat down across from her. Shizune and Sakura started eating, staring at each other, and conversing, they laughed a little. The time passed quickly and soon the cake was gone and the woman were sitting on the couch nestled in each other empty bottles of sake around them. Shizune chuckled and squeezed Sakura in a hug.

"W-Well I should go" she slurred as she stood on wobbling legs. Sakura stood as well to help support the woman. Her robe was opened a little letting Shizune get a good look at the woman's developed chest. They stumbled and fell back onto the couch. Shizune on top of Sakura. They looked into each other's eyes. Sakura wasn't sure what happened next. She blinked and then she was looking down at Shizune, she blinked, Shizune's clothes were gone, she blinked, Shizune was moaning and screaming beneath her, she blinked, Shizune was asleep holding Sakura close to her. Sakura nuzzled into her neck and pulled the robe over them followed by a discarded blanket on the floor. She kissed Shizune's cheek before falling asleep.

–

–

"Sakura!" Sakura's eyes shot open, she looked up at Shizune, she was still asleep. Sakura pulled away but Shizune held on to her. Sakura pushed frantically at Shizune. Shizune grumbled but opened her eyes to see a panicking Sakura. She released the younger girl's body and rolled off the couch with a low thud, Sakura jumped up and covered herself with her robe. She pulled up Shizune helping her put her dress back on and tying it securely closed. She pushed Shizune into the closet and closed the door. Sakura ran back to the couch and pushed the sake bottles under it hearing Ino's feet walking down the hall, she continued to panic. She ran to the table and threw out the box placing the card on top of the fridge. She took deep breaths knowing her voice would smell like sake she stuffed mints in her mouth chewing them quickly and swallowing when Ino wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist. Ino nuzzled into Sakura's neck kissing it lightly. Sakura gripped onto the counter as she felt Ino open her robe.

"Ino?" Sakura questioned feeling the cold air on her body once more. Ino smirked her hand reaching down for the area between the pink haired girl's legs.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura-Ai" Sakura jumped and moved away from Ino. Ino was confused at Sakura's guilt stricken face. She cupped her cheek and made her look into her eyes. "Sakura, what's wrong" Sakura's voice hitched

"I-I um, just not now Ino" Ino let go of her. She backed away and moved to the side. She nodded towards to the room

"You still have to get dressed for work" she whispered. Sakura nodded looking away at the closet Shizune was hiding in. She walked into their room taking a quick shower and started getting dressed when she heard a crash. Shizune screamed as more things crashed. Sakura stood there listening.

"Sakura! Sakura help!" Sakura had never heard Shizune's voice sound so frightened and flustered. Sakura ran down the hall putting on a tank top as she ran. She watched Ino throw another empty bottle at the curled body of Shizune

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Ino shrieked. Sakura wasn't sure what to do, she watched lost and ripped between her staying quiet like Ino would have wanted or helping Shizune to prevent injury. She acted on impulse and grabbed Ino's wrist before she threw a bottle that would actually hit Shizune. Ino was panting in anger and tore her wrist from Sakura's hand as she turned to glare at her lover. Sakura took a step back

"I-Ino wha-" she started but Ino cut her off

"You're mine you understand!" Sakura's eyes widened at the tone of Ino's voice, "You are only mine and no tramp is going to take you away from me!" Ino shouted louder pointing the bottle at Shizune's body. Sakura nodded looking away from Shizune and Ino. She gulped a little walking over to Shizune. She helped the shaking woman up and towards the door. Shizune hugged Sakura, holding onto her, gripping onto her refusing to let go.

"You're mine Sakura-chan, only mine" she whispered bitterly. Ino threw the bottle it shattered on the door next to Sakura's head. Shizune blocked the flying glass with her arm, they bounced off the hidden weapon on her wrist. She pulled the door open, slipped on her shoes, and picked up Sakura bridal style before running out the apartment, jumping over the railing onto the street. Ino went after them. Sakura looked up at Shizune

"Why are you doing this?"Shizune looked down at her with her bright smile and replied simply

"I love you Sakura-chan, I've always loved you so much" Sakura looked back at the chasing Ino. She gripped onto Shizune not sure what to say. She leaned into her then mumbled into the dark fabric

"I love you too Shizune-chan" Shizune turned a corner and pressed her back against the wall. She covered Sakura's mouth and held her breath as Ino ran past them and continued down the street cursing in the air. Sakura took the time to think as Shizune carried her to her house. Was she always in love with Shizune, or was she looking for those words that she had never received from the one she really loved? Was she using these two woman who show devotion and caring to her or was she being honest? She felt a couch below her and immediately pulled Shizune down on top of her kissing her hard and rough. Shizune kissed back straddling the younger's waist and moving her hands up the other's sides. Sakura pulled away letting go of Shizune. Shizune smiled and kissed Sakura lightly. She kissed Sakura's cheek and trailed kisses down her neck to her chest and down her cleavage before stopping to look at Sakura with sly eyes. Sakura smirked lust filling her eyes as she yanked Shizune back up for a passionate kiss. She pulled away

A/N: Should I continue?


End file.
